Julian Konzern
This is an article about the Anime Character. For the manga counterpart of the same name, see here. Julian Konzern (ジュリアス・シーザー, Julius Caesar) is a recurring character in the Metal Saga, first appearing in Beyblade: Metal Masters. Julian is the leader of Team Excalibur, a team that represented Europe during the World Beyblade Championships. He represents Italy on the European team and claims to have the strongest dual-rotating bey in Beyblade: Metal Masters, Gravity Destroyer AD145WD. Physical Appearance Julian is a tall, Italian, teenage boy with royal blue eyes and blonde hair that reaches down to his shoulders. Julian has pale skin despite his Italian heritage and a slim physique. Julian is always shown in his trademark, red dress clothing covering his unbuttoned blue/purple button up and gold necklace. Personality Julian is a very wealthy and powerful Blader, causing him to feel that everything good in life comes naturally to him. Despite this, Julian knows how to work for what he wants, and this is the reason why he is an exceptional Blader. Julian is still a very vain and arrogant person believing that he is perfection and because of this he can succumb to distress when his beliefs are not met, shown when he is defeated by Damian causing his mental breakdown. After he was stripped of his wealth by Dr. Ziggurat, he was quick to blame Beyblade for his distress but was convinced by Dashan, Sophie and Wales to think otherwise. Beyblade: Metal Masters Background History When he grew up, whenever he won trophies at diverse competitions and looked up to his father for his words of encouragement, he always indifferently said that Julian might have won some small competitions but he was not the number one yet, and therefore he was not worth his time. The Big Bang Emperor Julian first appears getting out of his private limousine as he is spotted by Gingka and Masamune. During the first round of Big Bang Bladers the European team; Team Excalibur was matched up against Team Desert Blaze of the Middle East. The matches are well anticipated until Julian arrives alone, surprising everyone. Julian agrees that if he loses even once then Desert Blaze will take the win. During the battles Julian tells the story of Destroyer (Perseus) and expresses his love for music and the arts but draws each battle to a swift end with his Destroyer's awesome powers including the power to rotate both right and left. As Gingka looks on Julian leaves claiming victory for his team single-handedly. The Festival of Warriors takes place in Greece where Team GanGan Galaxy crashes in anticipation of meeting Julian himself. Their wish is met as they are challenged by Julian's team mates causing him to want in as well. Julian did not participate much in the battle as he allowed his "Twin Jewels" Sophie and Wales to protect him from any attacks. When Gingka and Masamune finally break through his Twin Jewels defense Julian is able to easily cut them down with his power, defeating them quickly. During the second round of the Tournament Julian is seen on TV when he defeats a Beyblader to maintain Excalibur's spot in the next round. The next round he is met by the Wild Card Team; Wang Hu Zhong. Julian stands by and watches as his team leads Excalibur to victory by defeating Wang Hu Zhong two rounds in a row without even giving Julian or Dashan a chance to battle. Once GanGan Galaxy arrives in Italy for their match with Excalibur Julian is met by Tsubasa at night during one of Julian's walks with his horse. He is challenged by Tsubasa and they only battle for a short time as Tsubasa is only interested in Julian's Destroyer's Left/Reverse Rotation. As they prepare to continue their battle Julian's Twin Jewels battle Tsubasa until Ryuga arrives. Ryuga threatens Julian about having the only Left Rotation bey and that Destroyer is nothing but a toy. Julian does not take it lightly as Ryuga and Tsubasa leave. The Fall Of The Emperor Team Excalibur meets Team GanGan Galaxy in the A-Block finals. Team Excalibur starts with Klaus who defeats Masamune in the first match. In the second match Sophie and Wales are defeated by Tsubasa and Yu. The final match is decided to be Julian vs Gingka who currently isn't present. Gingka finally arrives from his battle against Ryuga and the two begin their battle, Julian is surprised by Gingka's strength who has just come from a battle with Ryuga, so because Julian chose left rotation Gingka knew how to correctly battle him. Julian continuously reiterates the fact that Victory is like breathing to him and that he cannot be defeated and that his Destroyer is the strongest Dual-Rotating Beyblade. After a vigorous back and forth Beyblade battle Julian gains the upper hand by opening the "eyes of Medusa" and turning Pegasus to stone. But Gingka refuses to give up and uses his bey's speed to cancel the eyes of Medusa and attack Gravity Destroyer with his special move the Star Booster Attack which Julian deflects with his own special move Black Excalibur. Gingka is surprise but realizes if he combines his bey's speed and "Pegasus' wings" he can fly higher and create a new special move. When the Black Excalibur falls to Pegasus' new found special move Stardust Driver Julian is defeated. GanGan Galaxy now moves on to the next match against Team Garcias while Excalibur only has one more loss that they can afford. Team Excalibur's turn in the Semi Final match comes up when they face Team Starbreaker for a shot in the finals. Starbreaker arrives with only two members of their team. The two members present are Damian and Jack. When Julian sees this he takes this as an insult and sends out Klaus who is crushingly defeated by Jack and put into a coma. Team Excalibur is down one and could lose if Julian doesn't step up. Julian decides to battle Damian Hart who reveals his knowledge about Destroyer's dual rotation and requests a best of 3 duel with Julian which would allow him to use both rotations. Julian accepts and battles Julian with Destroyer's new powers. Destroyer's high advanced speed is no match for Damian's Hades Kerbecs BD145DS which forces Julian to open a stronger Eyes of Medusa but has no effect on Kerbecs. Julian then unleashes his new special move; Gravity Brave! Even so Julian is defeated by Hades Kerbecs's overwhelming strength in the first round. Julian then uses left rotation in the second match and reveals even more powers including a new version of Gravity Brave and Black Excalibur, but after the attack fails Julian is pushed into a corner by Kerbecs. Kerbecs simply plays with Destroyer, crushing all of Julian's hopes of winning and becoming number 1 one slam at a time. As Damian prepares to deliver a devastating blow to Julian, he cowards and his physiques Sophie and Wales defend him. Because of their uninvited entry, the American DJ says that Team Excalibur forfeits the match; however, the Cetus team state that the only thing that matters at the moment is protecting Julian and his honor. As the hopes of him reclaiming his glory come to light, Julian and his Twin Jewels activate their special moves; Blue Cetus's Grand Fleet, White Cetus's Grand Victoire and Destroyer's Black Excalibur. Damian says that he is impressed, but then unleashes Kerbecs's special move, Hades Gate, which nullifies all of Team Excalibur's special moves. After Julian and his teammates are defeated Damian forces Julian to admit he's weak, utterly crushing him emotionally. During GanGan Galaxy's victory celebration, Dr. Ziggurat with a number of people including Julian crash it to announce the Spiral Force to the world. Once Gingka and the others plan to stop them a giant brawl breaks out between the two sides. Julian tags with Argo in taking on Masamune and Dashan, Argo overpowers the two and leads them into Julians hands where he plans to deliver the final blow until Nile interrupts causing them to eventually retreat. Julian joins Ziggurat and the others at the Launch of Hades City and is assigned to guard the main tower from any intruders. He is then confronted by Gingka and the others who he refuses to let in until Sophie and Wales hold him off. Julian then reveals that he lost everything to his Konzern name because Hades Inc. had stolen all of the shares so the only thing Ziggurat left him was honor only if he agreed to join Hades Inc. Julian easily defeats Sophie and Wales and is about to return to stopping Gingka and the others; however, he is confronted by Dashan, who stayed behind to battle Julian. Dashan tells Julian that they never got to battle during their teams match and that Julian has fallen into evil. Julian accepts Dashan's challenge and battles him to prove that he is the strongest. Julian and Dashan battle ferociously as they go back in forth with their beys power. Julian gains the upper hand and gets arrogant to where Dashan can break through his Destroyer's line of attack. Julian fears losing once more and begins to lose his mind but Sophie and Wales remind him that he has friends and it doesn't matter if you lose and it's ok to make mistakes as long as you can get back up again. Julian takes this to heart as he realizes that winning isn't everything and decides to secede from Ziggurat's alliance. The two decide to finish their match as they release their full power, resulting in Julian's defeat. This does not phase Julian as he decides to move on with his life the right way. Beyblade: Metal Fury Julian first appears when he gives an email to Madoka saying to come to the airport. They go to ancient Greece and go to a temple where a secret Bey lived. The temple was in the ruins and the Bey had left to train. In the finale, Julian and the rest of Team Excalibur join all Beybladers around the world in lending the strength of their Beyblades to Gingka so he could defeat Nemesis once and for all. Beyblade Gravity Destroyer AD145WD : Julian's Primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is a powerful Defense Type Beyblade with a counter mode change as well as a dual rotation. It has incredible attack power in it's left rotation and it's counter mode has the ability the manipulate gravitational waves. Special Moves *'Eyes of Medusa': While in counter mode, Destroyer manipulates waves of gravity to hold down a target in place, forcing it into the ground. This can be avoided by outmaneuvering the waves or overpowering them, the move is said to turn the opponent to stone and is under the alias that it is in fact a curse. *'Gravity Brave': Destroyer fires burst of condensed gravity in the shape of arrows, when hit on contact they disperse and crush the opponent with overwhelming gravitational force. While in left rotation, Destroyer fires a flurry of these arrows instead of a single one as it does in right rotation. *'Black Excalibur': Destroyer's Jet Black Sword, it's most powerful special move, where it takes all the energy of Julian's power and its own rotation and focuses it into Excalibur. Destroyer can spread this energy to attack the opponent several times or instead in one ultimate attack that overwhelms the opponent. Beybattles Gallery JulianKonzern.PNG Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggsddddddddddddd.jpg|Metal Fury opening theme Brave Heart 555319C19AE7BE1710A993_Large.jpg|Julian in his battle with Damian JK.jpg MFE98_011.png|Julian blocking the entrance to the Spiral Tower MFE98_016.png|Gravity Destroyer breaking through Cetus combined attack. MFE98_025.png|Julian beginning his battle with Da Shan Wang MFE98_027.png MFE98_028.png MFE98_043.png MFE98_045.png MFE98_047.png MFE98_050.png|Julian during his battle with Da Xian Wang MFE98_051.png Picture 367.png Picture 370.png Picture 372.png Julian and Antonius.JPG|Julian patting his horse Antonius Julian and Destroyer 2.JPG Julian Konzern 7.PNG|Julian during the battle with Wang Hu Zhong Julian Konzern 6.PNG Julian Konzern 8.JPG Et_Tu_Brute_01.jpg|Julian defeated by Damian Et_Tu_Brute_02.jpg|"Stop it, stop it!!!" Et_Tu_Brute_03.jpg|"I am weak..." tumblr_m7mcesHE6v1rpbjfio1_1280.jpg 640px-Sophie_julian.png|Team Excalibur Julian.jpg Julian Damian.jpg Julian using Gravity Brave.jpg|Julian using Gravity Brave Julian Gravity Brave.jpg|Julian using his special move, Gravity Brave Julian_and_Ryuga.png Julian VS Damian .jpg|Julian VS Damian Julian using counter mode.jpg|Julian using Counter Mode Julian Counter Mode.jpg Julian ready to battle.jpg Julian scared.jpg Julian Black Excalibur.jpg Julian giving speech.jpg Julian playing the piano.jpg Julian talking to press.jpg Julian showing Gravity Destroyer.jpg Julian and Gravity Destroyer.jpg Julian catching Destroyer.jpg Julian defeating Gasur.jpg Julian telling legend.jpg Julian using countermode.jpg Julian glowing.jpg Julian using Counter-mode.jpg Julian in front of excalibur symbol.jpg Julian in shadows.jpg Julian shadows.jpg Excalibur MFB Zero-G.jpg|Julian and his team 7 years later. Trivia *His Japanese dub name is based on the famous Roman Emperor, Julius Caesar. In addition to this, he represents Italy for all of Europe. *He is the only member on Team Excalibur who doesn't use the "Grand" Fusion Wheel. *His Beyblade equipment is kept in a padded suitcase. *Gravity Destroyer has the same beast as Reiji's bey Poison Serpent SW145SD, the Legendary Medusa (only in counter mode). *He is the only blader who has battled with a team alone in the world championships. *He is the second person who obtained two beasts in one bey, the first was Reiji. Both his and Reji's second beast involve Medusa. *He seems to be the Metal Saga counterpart of Garland Siebald from the Original Beyblade series. **Garland wanted to reach the ranks like his family, as did Julian. **Both of them chose Beyblade as their goal. **Coincidentally, they are also the only members of their respective teams with a known last name. *He is the only blader as of Metal Fury to own a reverse rotation bey, but not be a Legendary Blader. *In Metal Masters, his silhouette can be seen on the far left, in the image before/after the commercial break. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Metal Masters Character Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Team Excalibur Category:Team Leaders Category:Supporting Characters